


Apology Pie

by JensenAckles13



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Be gentle, Cas you tried, Ficlet, Forgive your boyfriend, M/M, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, They're cute, it's my first sex scene, it's short, pissy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenAckles13/pseuds/JensenAckles13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Hey! Could you please write a destiel fic where Cas is drunk and he pisses Dean off, so he has to make it up go him. So he goes out and buys a bunch of porn magazines and then tried to bake Dean a pie. Then he shows up naked, covered in pie fillings in dean's bedroom, surrounded by about 100 porn magazines. Sex ensues"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Pie

He was…unsure of what he had done.   
Dean had somehow managed to get him drunk- it had taken the entirety of a liquor store to do so- and then he’d made Dean angry with something he’d said carelessly, but he wasn’t sure what it was that he’d said.   
Dean refused to talk to him, Sam couldn’t tell him what he’d done because he too had been mostly drunk and Castiel could not remember, for the life of him, what he’d said.   
So that left him to do something to make it up to his lover.   
This something involved many, many porn magazines while Dean was away on a hunt, and three exploded pies because it was extremely difficult to bake a pie from scratch.   
Now he sat in Dean’s room, naked and covered in pie fillings, waiting for Dean to return. Sam had seen his attempts and long ago left the bunker, saying something about how it wasn’t okay for him to be walking around naked in the kitchen and how he was scarred for life and that he was going to leave for a few hours because they needed more toilet paper.   
When Dean returned, Castiel was sitting cross legged on the floor of the other’s bedroom, surrounded by porn magazines- most of which being _Busty Asian Beauties_ \- and covered from head to toe in exploded pie; cherry, apple and peach. Dean stopped dead in his tracks, staring at him with wide eyes, before he legitimately pounced on Castiel, their lips crashing roughly together.   
Dean’s clothes were quickly discarded, and soon they were both covered in pie fillings.   
Castiel straddled his boyfriend’s waist and pinned his arms to the ground _(there were definitely perks to being a millennia old angel, such as strength)_ and licked cherry pie filling from Dean’s chest, watching as Dean eyed him hungrily, pupils blown with lust.   
He took Dean dry, sinking down onto his cock, letting out sharp gasp, throwing his head back as Dean filled him.

“J-Jesus…” Dean gasped, his hips thrusting up to meet Castiel’s.   
The angel moved his hands to Dean’s chest, bracing himself as he rode Dean into the ground, breathy moans pulling from his throat.   
Dean’s deft fingers moved to grasp Castiel’s aching cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts.   
It wasn’t long before Castiel came, tipping over the edge with a cry of Dean’s name.   
That was all it took for Dean to follow, a strangled yell pulling beautifully from his throat as he filled Castiel with his seed.   
When Castiel collapsed next to his boyfriend, Dean’s arms wound around him and they cuddled close, ignoring the porn magazines and pie filling.

“Do you forgive me?” Castiel asked, looking up at his lover.

“Fuck, Cas. Yeah, I fucking forgive you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first time sex scene. I tried. Don't yell.   
> Hope y'all like it!


End file.
